Kingdom Hearts A Twist of a Key
by MirthandGrimm
Summary: This is basicly a rewrite of the game where Sora and his freinds live in a small town and run into strange things. I don't own Kingdom Hearts or anything from the games. So, Enjoy.
1. Chapter I The Beginning

**Kingdom Hearts**

_A Twist of a Key._

Prolog

There are many worlds. Many with counterparts or "zones" as many call them. This story has to do with one of these "zones". One of the zones of the world of Kingdom Hearts! Unlike the KH world we all know of Sora, Riku, and Kairi do not live on Destiny Island. Instead they are living in a town that is about ten miles from the beach and that the adventure they go through is a little bit more different then the original. I mean **way **more different then the original. Same people, different lives.

**Chapter I**

_The Beginning_

"Where did Sora go now?" Kairi asked herself.

She looked around in the park; so far all that Kairi saw was Selphie playing with her jump rope and Wakka and Tiddus wrestling with each other while calling each other weird names and smacking each other with sticks and volley balls. Kairi sighed; she always thought that boys were strange for liking to do weird stuff and call each other names like that. Then she heard a scream; she ran toward the scream till she saw Sora on the park bench kicking and yelling in his sleep. Kairi swore that he would kick his big yellow shoes right off of his feet.

"Mommy!" he screamed as he tossed and turned.

"Figures." She sighed,

She ran to Sora who just woke up gasping and his eyes bugged out.

"Well rise and shine sleepy head." She teased.

Sora looked around franticly, looked at Kairi, and then said this in one breath. "I was? But I was falling and there was Riku holding out his hand and then I was falling then I saw you and there was someone falling and it was me that was falling and then I was the one falling and then I landed on the ground and there was birds then a voice and strange music with voices singing like AAaaaaaaaAAAAAAAaaaaaaaAAAAAaaaaaa then some weapons appeared and I had to pick one that I wanted and then pick another one that I didn't want and then small black creatures popped out after something with boxes and doors and I fought them and all of the sudden I was in the park where Selphie, Wakka and Tiddus were asking really strange questions like what I was afraid of and what I value and stuff like that and then I was back in that strange room and the voice and then a big ugly thing came out of nowhere and I fought it and then I was getting sucked up in some dark, blob thingy and the voice came and…!"

"Sora!" Kairi said in a slightly raised voice. "Take a deep breath will you; you're going to pass out!"

Sora gasped for air.

"A breath Sora. Not a gasp."

Sora managed to go back to a normal breathing level.

"Sora, it was just a dream." Kairi sighed with a small smile.

Sora looked at her and said quietly, "Yeah, just a dream. But it felt so real."

"Well dreams are like that." She replied.

"Um… yeah, I think so." He said rather clueless.

Kairi smiled at him and giggled slightly. He smiled back.

The moment got ruin by a voice. "Hey! Am I the only one that wants to know what's going on beyond this little town?"

They looked over to the cause of the distraction to see Riku in that hands-on hips, foot-tapping pose he always assumed when he wanted you to know that he was getting impatient, but was far too polite to say anything.

"No." Kairi smiled, "I found "Sleepy head" here."

Riku sighed "Figures, Sora is lazy."

Sora shot right up to his feet, glared, and then pouted "I am not!"

"Wanna prove it?"

"Yeah!"

"Race ya."

"You're on silver spider head!"

"Alright then lazy bum."

Then the two boys dashed off as fast as they can further into the park.

"Wait for me!" Kairi yelled dashing after the two rivals.

They stopped at a spot. It was an entrance into the woods with a creek running into the park. Near the woods was a shady tree with a tree house where the three liked to hang out. The tree house looked like a large wooden box with a pointed roof, a door, windows that opened and close, and a small patio. Around the tree were some bleeding-hearts that Kairi planted with Selphie when their class had to clean up and plant some plants in the park for a community project.

"Imagine what it is like to see other places." Riku sighed with a slight smile.

"Well we do go to the beach." Sora pointed out with a grin.

Riku looked at Sora and said, "Yeah, but that's every summer for a week. And we all know that summer vacation is almost over."

Sora looked at Riku and said the only thing he could think of at the moment "Oh yeah." Then there was a long silence.

"Well are we going to prepare ourselves or what?" Kairi said to break up the silence, "We all know you can't explore without being ready."

Riku smiled "You're right. Kairi you're in charge of making sure we got everything on the list and get some of it ready in the tree house. Sora! You and I will be getting stuff for the trip. Bet I can get my part of the stuff before you can!"

Sora looked at his rival and said, "Bring it on!"

"Good luck you two and don't do anything rash." Kairi called out to the two rushing off.

It took most of the day for Sora and Riku to find half the things needed for a journey. It was practically sundown by the time they gotten back to Kairi waiting for them in the tree house.

"I got more stuff then you did Riku! I WON!!!" Sora cheered.

"Well there's always tomorrow! We still need a few more things before we leave." Riku calmly said.

Sora gave him that pout he always did when Riku acts all calm. He always hated it when Riku acts calm over a loss; it makes gloating about it rather pointless. That was Riku's last laugh at him.

"Calm down you two." Kairi said with her hands on her hips, taping her foot like how Riku did earlier.

"Sorry Kairi." Both boys apologized.

"Well it's ok." She said before looking at her watch, "Look at the time! I better be going. See you guys tomorrow!"

"Bye!" the two boys said as Kairi dashed off home.

After Kairi left Riku looked around to make sure Kairi was out of sight and handed Sora something star shaped.

"Here, Share it with Kairi tomorrow! I know that you wanted it. So here it is." He told Sora while looking smug with himself.

Sora looked at his hand and saw that it was a paopu fruit. "Hey!" he yelled, "What do you mean and where did you get this?!"

Riku just laughed "I picked it off of a tree when we were at the beach; I'd figured that you needed something to keep Kairi in your destiny since you are to chicken to propose to her. Everyone knows that when you share a paopu with someone they'll intertwine with each other."

Sora looked angry "I AM NOT IN LOVE!!!!"

Riku laughed and thought, _"Sora, he's a nice friend but he ain't all that bright."_


	2. Chapter II Ready for the Trip

**Chapter II**

_Ready for the Trip_

Dawn of the next day. The gang met up at the tree house.

"Now to get the rest of the stuff, then tomorrow we can leave!" Riku smiled.

"I'd beaten you once I can beat you again!" Sora grinned.

"You were just lucky that I couldn't find any pocketknives or matches."

"Ha ha!"

Kairi rolled her eyes and told the two "Well instead of arguing about it, just go and get the stuff. You two have the other half of the list to get."

Riku looked at Sora and said to him, "She's right. If we really want to see other places and meet other people, we better get going."

Sora looked out of the window and up at the sky and wondered to himself "_I wonder what people in other worlds are like? Maybe we'll meet up with them someday._"

"I'm beating you!" Riku taunted while climbing down the ladder and then jumped off to the soft grass.

Sora turned around "HEY!" he cried as he dashed after Riku.

Riku just laughed at Sora's feeble attempt to catch up. Sora looked like a bug that gotten swatted to many times trying to clime down the ladder as fast as he could. Riku couldn't help but to laugh.

"I'm gonna to show you!" Sora shouted down to Riku.

"In a million years Sora!" Riku called back doing taunting runs to irritate Sora.

"Har har, very funny Riku. Once I get down I'm going to…" Sora grumbled.

"What? Tickle me to death?" Riku taunted and ran off laughing.

Sora gave a growl and jumped off the ladder and ran after Riku yelling insults at him. Riku just blew a razz berry and then dashed off to get the rest of the things needed. Sora dashed the opposite direction after yelling that if he won once he could win again.

"Boys," Kairi said once the two were out of sight "I bet people in other worlds are more normal then those two."

Meanwhile in another world at a palace called _Disney Castle,_ the royal mage Donald Duck was walking to the throne room. His friend, the king, told him to come to the throne room at this day around this time. Donald walked to the giant entrance to the throne room, knocked, and then entered through a smaller door.

"Your majesty!" he called out in the large, long room, but the room was empty except for the king's pet dog Pluto with a letter in his mouth behind the throne.

"Pluto?" Donald said in a shocked tone, and then he noticed the letter.

"What's this?" he pondered as he took the note and read it.

"QUACK!" he shouted and ran to the royal garden where the chief of the guard force Goofy was napping.

"GOOFY! WAKE UP!! IT'S IMPORTANT!!! GOOFY!!!"

But despite all the noise that Donald was making Goofy remained asleep. Donald rolled his eyes as he pointed in the sky and cased a spell. A lightning bolt came down and shocked Goofy awake. Goofy looked around, looked at Donald, and greeted him in his usual, pleasant, moronic way.

"Gwarsh, Donald. Good morning! A-yuk!"

Donald once again rolled his eyes. "Goofy! The king left the palace and left me a note for us to follow. Now we can't let anyone else know about this. Absolutely no one must find out about this at all."

"Gwarsh, No one?" questioned Goofy

"Yes Goofy I said that already, No one. Not even the queen." Donald said.

Goofy looked beyond Donald and then said "Oh, Good Morning you highness and Daisy!!"

Donald's face read "Oh, Crap" as he turned and saw the queen and Daisy staring at him. "No one must find out about what Donald?" Daisy asked with a sly look.

"I'm dead." Donald muttered to himself and laughed nervously.

"A-yuk." Goofy went.

Back with Sora. After running around and collecting some of the gear, he ran into Riku and the two took a break by "wood sword fighting". This was also a moment where they would share thoughts with each other and to get even.

"You know what? Would it be cool to go to Kairi's home place? She doesn't remember much about it but it would be so cool to see it and meet the people there." said Riku dodging Sora's attack.

"Yeah but you know that she really ain't _**that**_ curious about it." Sora said while striking another blow, "She's quite happy with us."

"I know." Riku smiled blocking it, "But still, it would be cool to see it! Don't you think so?"

Sora grinned and did an attack that caught Riku off guard, "Yeah, it would be cool to see it!"

"You know, if it wasn't for her, I wouldn't have thought about outside worlds. I really have to thank her for that." Riku said while backing away from Sora's blow.

Sora just looked kinda clueless while dodging Riku's attack.

It took awhile till they where done fighting and talking and ran off to grab the rest of the stuff before the other. Now about who had won… you can decide.

Sora walked around and then decided to walk into a cave. Now this cave is not that far from the tree house. The walls inside the cave were filled with pictures of sorts and has this door that never seems to open at the end of it. Sora felt the walls, stroking the pictures. Most of the pictures were there when he and Riku found it as little seven-year olds. They didn't make much sense. They always thought that some older kids drew them when they were little. The other pictures were ones that he, Riku, and Kairi drew long ago.

Then he saw a picture that he and Kairi drew. It was a picture was him and Kairi looking at each other. Sore smiled and added himself giving Kairi a paopu fruit.

Then a voice came from behind. "I've come to see the door to this world."

Sora turned around and saw a hooded man. "Huh? Are you feeling alright?"

The hooded dude acted like Sora hadn't said a thing. "This world has been connected." Sora looked confused at this guy and asked. "Did you hear me and what are you talking about?"

The hooded guy then said to him "Tied to the darkness… soon to be completely eclipsed."

In his head Sora was thinking "_This guy rambles more nonsense then my math teacher._" But he said "Well, I give up. Who ever you are, stop saying really stupid stuff, you know it's very annoying and… Wh-where did you come from?"

The hooded guy said something that had nothing to do with the question. "You do not yet know what lies beyond the door."

Sora looked even more confused and raised his eyebrow. "I said. Are you from another world?" Sora was now very annoyed.

"There is so much to learn. You understand so little." Said the hooded dude.

Now Sora hates it when he is told he knows nothing and boasted to the guy. "Oh, yeah? I'm gonna get out of here and learn what's beyond… Then we'll see who's clueless."

The hooded guy laughed and said to Sora. "A meaningless effort. One who knows nothing can understand nothing."

Sora raised his eyebrow "What is** that** supposed to mean? First you talk about doors…" He went on and turn at the door at the end of the cave, "And then…" he turned around and saw that the hooded guy was gone.

"That was weird… And rude of the guy to leave like that after rambling about pure nonsense. SEESH!"

After gathering everything that was needed; if you needed to know it was a tie, Riku said they'll meet up at the tree house like always and leave first thing in the morning into the woods, following the creek. He then said that he has to go home and left Sora and Kairi after giving a sly wink at Sora and saying "Good bye and good luck!"

Sora just pouted knowing what Riku meant. "_I'm not in love with Kairi. She's just a __VERY__ good friend that's all."_

"Hey Sora?" Kairi asked him once they could no longer see Riku.

"Yeah Kairi?" Sora responded.

"You know, I think Riku has changed." Kairi told him looking down at the bleeding-hearts swaying in the breeze.

Sora being somewhat clueless responded "What did you say?"

Kairi then gave a big smile and looked at Sora. "Hey let's leave! Just the two of us!"

"Huh?" Sora asked looking confused and clueless as ever.

Kairi then burst into laughter. "Just kidding!"

"You're the one who changed Kairi!"

"Yeah, you know, at first I was afraid, but now I know that no matter where I go or what I see, I can always come back here. Right Sora?"

Sora looked at Kairi and said to her, "Um… Of course!"

Kairi smiled, "That's good. Um... Sora? Don't you ever change."

"What?" asked clueless Sora

"I just can't wait till we set off on our very own journey!" Kairi laughed


	3. Chapter III Night of Destiny

**Chapter III**

_The Night of Destiny_

At Disney castle, the letter written to Donald was written something like this.

_Donald,_

_I am sorry to rush off without sayin' goodbye, but there's trouble brewin'. Not sure why, but the stars have been blinkin' out, one by one. And that means disaster can't be far behind. I hate to leave you all but I've gotta go check into it. There's someone with a "key"-the key to our survival. So I need you and Goofy to find him, and stick with him. Got it? We need that key or we're doomed! So go to Traverse Town and find a guy who calls himself "Leon". He'll point you in the right direction._

_P.S. Would ya apologize to Minnie for me? Thanks, pal._

After the letter was read out loud, Daisy gasped "What can this mean?"

Queen Minnie looked at Daisy and told her "It means that we'll trust the king."

"Gawrsh, I hope he is alrighty!" Goofy said.

Donald looked bold and told the queen. "Don't worry your highness. We'll find the king and this "key" he talked about."

Minnie smiled slightly at him and said. "Thank you, both of you."

Donald turned to Daisy and said to her "Daisy? Can you take care of…"

Daisy looked at him. "Of course. You be careful, now, both of you. Especially you Donald." Donald blushed

Minnie then all of the sudden said to Donald and Goofy. "Oh, Jiminy Cricket will accompany you to chronicle your travels."

Donald and Goofy then saw the small cricket hop to them. "I'm right here!"

"We hope for your safe return. Please help the king." Minnie told them, "Now go."

The now journeymen saluted to her in agreement… well except Goofy who is standing next to the queen and Daisy.

"You're coming to!" Donald yelled as he dragged Goofy away.

Donald, Goofy, and Jiminy were walking down a dark spiral hallway.

"Gwarsh Jiminy, your world vanished to? A-yuk." Goofy asked the cricket.

Jiminy nodded. "Yeap and it was terrible. All of us were scattered. Far as I know, I'm the only one that made it here."

Donald looked at Goofy and said to him, "Goofy?"

Goofy looked back at Donald and then said "Oh, right… While we're in other worlds, we can't let on where we're from. We've gotta protect the world border!"

"Order." Donald sighed.

Goofy then went "Riiight. World order. A-yuk!"

They proceed into the next room. "I guess we need new duds when we get there." Goofy asked Donald.

"Yes we do, so people don't laugh at us that much when they see us." Donald muttered.

The hallway led to the "Gummi Room". Inside were several different machines. In the center was the "Gummi Ship". Donald walked up to a pipe and called, "Testing, testing, 1-2-3? Hello? Hello up there? Donald Duck to launch crew! Anytime you're ready!"

The two launch crew, Chip and Dale the chipmunks, ran to a leaver to make the hand carry Donald and Goofy to the gummi ship. The ship started up.

"Blast off!" cried Donald.

Then the ship fell down a hole that leads into space and the ship took off towards its destination.

Back with Sora. He was lying in bed, looking up at the ceiling at a little pirate model dangling off of it. His folks had to go to a town meeting despite that it was stormy out. Sora was thinking all about the adventures they will have till his cel-phone ranged it's "Simple and Clean" ring-tone.

"Hello? Who is this?" He answered.

"Sora, it's me Kairi. Please can you come to the tree house? It's urgent."

"What is it?" Sora said all panic like. "And what are you doing out on a night like this?"

Then the phone line broke. Sora dashed outside, into the rain and ran as fast as he can to the tree house. When he hot there he saw Kairi all huddled on the ground holding something wrapped up in a brown blanket.

"Kairi! I've gotten your call! What is it?" Sora panted.

Kairi looked up at Sora and replied "Oh it's a good thing that you are here. You see I was at home looking at this storm hoping that it wouldn't knock over the tree house with some of our stuff. Then I all of the sudden gotten this urge to go to the tree house and found this small child lying here, all wrapped up in this cloth."

Sora looked at what Kairi was holding. He saw a small childish face all knocked out. He could see the child's purple bangs sticking out of the cloth, covering most of his face. The child was breathing quietly and occasionally would hiccup and groan.

"He looks kinda blue Kairi. We gotta get him warm. Who knows how long he has been out here."

"Right." She said right back.

Then the storm had gotten worse. Sora looked around franticly. It might be too late for the child if they headed to Kairi's house, which was the closer then his, but then like he said who knew how long this kid had been in the rain. The tree house won't do, it's in a tree and he knows all those safety things about never go near a tree in a thunder storm. There has to be some kind of shelter. Then he remembered the cave not to far off.

"Kairi! Head for the cave! I'll see if I can get help!" Sora cried out to her and then dashed off.

"Just be careful Sora!" Kairi called out rushing toward the cave.

"I will" He called back.

Kairi ran into the cave. She looked down at the child, still out cold. Then she remembered being told the wet clothes makes you more colder then warm. So she decided to take the cloth off of the child and warm him up with her body heat since the cloth was soaking wet. She pulled down the part of the cloth. Kairi gasped, when she pulled the cloth down enough to see the child's head. She can see that this child had three strange looking antennas. The antennas being a darker purple then the child's hair. Then she noticed that the shape of the eyes was shaped differently.

"_What?" _Kairi thought to herself, _"How…"_

She then removed the cloth completely. This "child" also had a tail shaped the same way as the antennas and had batwings connected to his arms. After looking at this "child" thing, and noticing that his skin was pale blue by nature, Kairi all of the sudden thought _"Could this be some one… from out there… the outside world? If it is, what is this thing doing here… and why?"_

Then the eyes of the "child" shot open. Kairi could see that what would be the whites of the eyes where yellow, the iris orange, and the pupils a dark blue and are shaped like a cat's eye. She gasped.

Sora ran as fast as he could. Where could he find help? Sora looked around and all of the sudden saw Riku just standing there.

"Riku! It is a good thing I've found you! You see Kairi called me and then I went to her and she found this kid knocked out in front of the tree house and… What are you staring at?" Sora asked.

Riku then looked at Sora and said to him. "Finally, The door is opened."

Sora looked confused. "What? You're talking about doors too?"

Riku rolled his eyes then said to his friend. "The door, Sora! Now we can go to the outside world!"

"What are you talking about? We gotta help Kairi and the…!"

Riku looked stern and interrupted. "She's coming with us! Once we step through, we might not able to come back. We may never see our parents again. But there's no turning back! This is our only chance Sora. We can't let fear stop us! I don't know about you but I'M NOT AFRAID OF THE DARKNESS!!!"

"Riku!" Sora cried out.

Then some black shadowy circles engulf Sora and Riku.

"The black thingy from my dream!" Sora shouted with his eyes bugged out.

Sora turned to Riku. Riku was holding out his hand to Sora. Sora tried to grab it but then his fear of the black stuff kicked in. After a bit of struggling and screaming, Sora escaped from the black circle. Don't ask how. Then some black creatures with yellow eyes came out of the ground.

"The creatures from my dream!" gasped Sora.

Then a light came and a giant key appeared in Sora's hand. Then the mysterious voice from his dream called out "Keyblade… Keyblade…"

Sora looked confused, but not for long for the creatures charged at him. Sora swung the Keyblade till the creatures where defeated.

"Whoo. That was a close one. But all of this… It doesn't make much sense." Then a though struck Sora. "_What if those creatures attacked Kairi and the child?!"_ Sora knew that he couldn't let that happen, so he ran back to the cave fighting any of those black creatures that came in his way. When he made it there he saw Kairi looking at the door, the child nowhere to be seen.

"Kairi!" Sora cried out then said, "What happen and where is the child?"

Kairi turned around and said "Sora…" in a scared voice.

Suddenly the door swung open wide and a black wind came out of it. Kairi got blown off of her feet and flew strait towards Sora. Sora tried to grab her but she disappeared right through him. Then Sora was blown right out of the cave.

Sora found himself in an open field. He looked around and then he saw the giant creature from his dream.

"THIS TOO?" Sora cried out, "MY DREAM IS TURNING INTO REALITY! AAAA!"

The giant creature looked down at him. Then Sora saw a small "cloaked" figure. The figure looked at him and then told him. "What are you staring at? Attack the Darkside!" The voice sounded too different to be that voice in his dream.

Sora looked confused. "Who are you?!"

"Don't ask such stupid questions and attack the Darkside. That is what that thing is called! Kill it! You did it before!" the figure told.

"But that was in a dream." Sora cried.

"It makes no difference." said the figure before disappearing.

"What's up with people vanishing? First that rambling hooded weirdo, then Riku, Kairi, that child and now that person. I'm all alone fighting this… Darkside… thingy!" said Sora to himself looking up at the Darkside.

The Darkside looked down at Sora and attacked him. Sora dodged it and swung at Darkside. It didn't even feel the attack.

"How am I supposed to beat this thing?!" Sora cried.

"Hit it's wrists like you did in your dream. DUH!" The voice of the small figure said.

Sora looked around. "Where are you?"

No reply came. Sora looked around to see if he could see the cloaked figure but all he could see was rubble of what was his home and the Darkside. Then the Darkside swung its fist to attack him again; Sora dodged the attack and took a swing at its wrist. Now he was doing damage. The more he battled the Darkside the more he remembered how to dodge its attacks.

It took a long time but Sora found a way to get on its head and defeated it. Sora grinned his victory grin then looked up and saw a vortex and before he knew it he was sucked right up. Then every thing went black.

Somewhere else the cloaked figure stood staring at the destruction that was happening and said to himself "I would have never guess… that BOTH the holder of the Keyblade and the seventh heart would be in this world. How ironic. But soon… '**It'** will open… Soon…"


	4. Chapter IV In Traverse Town

**Chapter IV**

_In Traverse Town_

The streets where busy in Traverse Town. People and moogles were moving left and right. Donald and Goofy walked along these busy streets.

Goofy looked up and gasped. "Gwarsh, a star just vanished!"

Donald looked up, "I can see that, come one and… Pluto? What are you doing here?"

Pluto just gave that dumb dog look.

Donald rolled his eyes, "Never mind. Come one lets just find this "Leon" guy and get to that "key" and quick!"

"Come on Pluto!" Goofy called out to the mutt.

But Pluto did not come to the call. Instead he ran into an ally way where he saw Sora all knocked out. Pluto wondered who this dude was and sniffed to see if it was anyone he knew and to see if this guy has any thing for him to eat. Pluto sniffed Sora.

No, no one he knew but if he acted all friendly to the guy maybe this guy can give him a DOGGY TREAT! So Pluto licked Sora all over.

"ACK! GET OFF! GET OFF!" Sora gasped. Sora looked around and looked at Pluto who was now expecting a doggy treat.

"Gee… Where am I? And where are Riku and Kairi! Where's my Mommy?!" Sora gasped the said "Here I am at a place I've never been to all alone except for this mutated dog. And I can't even use my cel-phone here. Hey! Maybe I can use this mutt to…."

Pluto then ran off, Sora followed the dog out of the ally way and into town.

"Whoa… This place is big… and… busy." Sora went. He couldn't see the dog anywhere. But he did see a lot of people and moogles.

"Wow! I believe that I am in a different world!" he gasped in amazement.

Sora then saw a building and decided that he would ask in anyone saw his friends anywhere. When he came in, he saw that this was a shop. Sora looked around; no one seemed to be in the store except for a guy at the counter.

"Hey kid. Can I help you?" said the guy that to Sora looked like an old man.

"I'm not a kid! I'm fourteen! I'm a teenager, not a kid, a TEEN! And the name's Sora! GRAMPS!" Sora snapped at the guy.

"Don't call me gramps! The name's Cid. Don't have to get all snappy. You look lost." Said Cid.

"Well… I don't know where I am." Sora said looking down at his shoes.

Cid looked at Sora and said to him, "Why you are in Traverse Town."

"Traverse…Town?" Sora said. "Anyways, have you seen a silver haired guy named Riku or a girl with brownish red hair named Kairi anywhere?"

Cid gave it a thought and said, "Sorry, no I haven't."

Sora sighed.

"Well you can go to the Second District and see if they're there. Here I'll give you the directions." Cid told him.

"Thanks." Was all Sora could say at the moment.

Well after getting the directions, buying a few things, and Cid offering that if he needed any help, he'll be in the shop, Sora thanked him and set off to the Second District.

"Boy am I hungry." He mumbled to himself, "Might as well see if there's a good restaurant while searching for my friends. But I wonder… Who was that cloaked midget that I saw when that Darkside thing appeared and how did he know what that thing was called…? Oh well here's the Second District. Now to find Riku and Kairi. And that restaurant."

The Second District was a big place, but it was empty except for a guy running. But before Sora can say anything thing, the guy fell down and disappear leaving a glowing thing in the shape of a heart. Then it turned into a creature slightly in armor. Sora drew out the Keyblade. Then the black ones from both Sora's dream and on that dreaded night at his home town came popping up but this time with some frog-like black creatures and more slightly-armored ones. The creatures stared at his Keyblade and then they attacked Sora.

"AAA! These things are here too? But this time with some buddies!" Sora cried out.

It was kinda hard to take so many at once. The armored ones and the small black ones scratching him while the frog-like thing opened there big mouths to shoot there deadly green tongues at him. Sora fought them till none where left. He decided to forget about his tummy and go to Cid and tell him about what had happen.

Sora turned, dashed off, and kept on running till a guy appeared blocking his way. Sora stopped and looked up at this stranger. Dark brown hair, a scar on his face, around his neck was a chain with a lion charm (well to Sora it looked like a charm) on it.

"You are being hunted down by **them**." The stranger said to him.

Sora looked confused.

"Obviously you don't get what I'm trying to tell you, so I'll say it again. You are being hunted down by **them**. And **they'll** continue to hunt you down cause of your Keyblade."

Sora looked shocked, "How did you know that this is called a Keyblade and how did you know I have it?" taking out the Keyblade. "Oh I get it! You are stalking me! That's why you know that I have this Keyblade! It must be valuable!"

The stranger looked at Sora. "Yes it is valuable, but I don't know why it would choose an airhead like you?"

Sora gave an angry look. "I'm not an airhead! You probably want it don't cha?"

"No, I don't want to keep it…" The stranger started to say till Sora interrupted.

"Then you want to sell to for lots of munny! Well I won't let you!"

Sora charged at the stranger. The stranger rolled his eyes, muttered something about Sora being stubborn, and pulled out his gunblade and whapped Sora out cold with the handle.

A girl then appeared next to the stranger. "Man, he didn't have the chance to even hit you Squall. Did you have to be so hard on him?"

"Aerith did say that the one chosen by the Keyblade will stop this whole mess, right?" He said ignoring her question. "And that's LEON."

"Yeah." The girl answered to Leon's question.

"Then the worlds are all doomed." He replied.

Meanwhile Donald and Goofy were walking in an empty street.

"Gwarsh, No one's here. This is getting rather spooky. A-yuk." Goofy trembled.

"It's not **that** spooky. I'm not afraid." Donald replied.

Then Donald felt his shoulder being tapped.

"Whaa…!" Donald gasped.

They turned around to see a brown haired girl in a pink dress.

"Excuse me? But did the king send you two?" she asked them.


	5. Chapter V Learning about the Heartless

**Chapter V**

_Learning about the Heartless_

"Wake up sleepy head!"

Sora woke up finding himself on a bed. "Owy, my head. It hurts." He mumbled.

"Duh, it would." Said a familiar voice.

Sora looked and saw Kairi standing right next to him.

"Kairi! Thank goodness that I found you! I still can't believe that we are in a different world! Do you know where in the world is Riku? And what happen to the kid?" Sora asked.

Kairi looked at him and laughed, "I'm not Kairi!" and at those words Sora saw a black haired girl looking at him instead of Kairi. "I'm the great ninja Yuffie!"

"What!?" Sora exclaimed. Then he looked beyond Yuffie and saw Leon just leaning against the wall, looking at the Keyblade.

"Hey you! Gimmi my Keyblade!" he shouted.

"Just hold out your hand." Leon told him.

"What?" Sora said but after thinking about it he held out his hand. At that moment the Keyblade disappeared from Leon's hand and into Sora's.

"You're chosen by the Keyblade to be its master. We had to take it off of you because of the heartless." Leon told him.

Sora looked confused. "Heartless?"

"They are the creatures that you fought with earlier." Yuffie explained, "They fear the Keyblade, so the only thing for them to do is destroying the Keyblade master… you. So we took it away for a while to throw them off."

While Leon was telling Sora about the Heartless, in another room Donald and Goofy were talking to the girl they met earlier. She told them that her name was Aerith and then she started to tell them basically what Yuffie and Leon were telling Sora.

"The heartless go around destroying worlds, attracted by the darkness in people's hearts." Aerith explained, "A man named Ansem once did research on them, he wrote everything down in his reports."

Donald looked at Aerith. "So where are theses 'reports'?"

"Scattered." She replied. "Too many worlds."

"Oh." Was Donald's answer.

"The worlds are supposed to be secret. A-yuk!" Goofy reminded.

"Of coarse, they where never meant to be known because they'd never been connected till now." Aerith told him.

"Gwarsh maybe the king went to find these reports." Goofy exclaimed.

"I was thinking just that." Aerith said.

Back to Sora. After a bit of talking and stuff like that, Leon warned Sora that the heartless were still searching for him. Suddenly some heartless burst through the door.

"Geedads, not again. Every time you sit down and relax, something has to burst down the door." Leon mumbled to himself.

"Run Sora!" Yuffie yelled.

Sora did as he was told. These people seem to know what they where doing and what was going on. Unlike him.

Donald, Goofy and Aerith heard the noise in the room next to them and wondered what was happening. Aerith ran to the door, opened it very quickly, and gasped at what she saw.

"Run you guys!" She called out to them. "Run to the Third District! It'll be safe there. My friends and I will take care of everything here. Just go!"

"Might as well." Donald said to Goofy, "Something tells me that we should."

"Ok A-yuk." Goofy went.

Sora ran through the dark ally ways for a bit till that cloaked figure that he saw when he fought the Darkside appeared in front of him. Sora can see that this figure was quite small.

"What is up with people popping up in front of me? I don't have time for this!" Sora complained.

"It's the only way to get your attention." The cloaked snapped back.

"Well there are other ways." Sora explained.

"No there isn't." The cloak figure said in that hands-on-hips pose, "You are too air headed to pay attention to your surroundings."

"Nuh-uh." Sora argued.

The cloaked figured sighed, "I stood over there waving at you, but you just ran past me like I wasn't there."

"You stood there waving at me?" Dim-brain Sora asked.

"Yes, I just said that." The figure pointed out.

"Are you going to attack me, are you a heartless, and are you after my keyblade?" Sora said in caution.

The figure stared at him. "No, I'm not a heartless, I don't want _your_ keyblade, it chose you and it will only be used by you, and I'm not going to attack you. If I were, you would have been a goner in your little town. Gee, you met me there."

Sora gave a pout. "Hey, I'm not a weakling and did I meet you before?"

"Does 'Darkside' ring a bell?" asked the figure.

"Hey! You appeared when I was face to face with that Darkside! Say! Have you seen my friends Riku or Kairi? And do you know what happen to my home world?" Sora questioned. Now since there were no noises, Sora can tell that this figure has a higher pitched voice then he or Riku. In fact this figure had a younger voice, in a strange way.

"Your world disappeared." The figure said shaking his head and after a pause told him, "No, I don't know where Riku is and…. Um … I haven't seen Kairi."

"Oh, well… Why are you here and why does you cloak look more like a blanket wrapped around you?" asked Sora feeling a little bit more comfortable but still ready to pull out the Keyblade.

"I just appeared to tell you to go that away." The figure told him pointing towards a road with a sign saying 'Third District that way'. "You'll meet up with some help there. And yes this cloak **is** a blanket wrapped around me."

"How do I know I can trust you? How do I know that you are not lying to me just to set up a trap?" Sora glared.

"How do you know that I am lying?" The figure said, "Kid, here's something to remember; to believe me or not, it's up to you."

Sora just looked stern at this mysterious figure. "I'm not a kid. I'm fourteen years old. Speak for yourself."

"Compared to my age, you are a kid. But here's some advice. Even in the darkest of lies, the truth lays hidden. Basically meaning that the truth can not be hidden for long, it sticks right out. But you have to look real hard for it and know that it's the truth. You might want to remember that if you can." The figure said. "But now's not the time for chit-chat you better get going. So what will it be? Go to the Third District or run around aimlessly? Oh and take this. It's a book with a list of heartless and their names."

And then the figure disappeared after tossing the book to him.

Sora grabbed the book and looked around. "_Should I do as this person says or go my own path…? And how old is this guy anyways?"_


	6. Chapter VI New Friends and an Adventure

**Chapter VI**

_New Friends and an Adventure_

"Here it is, The Third District." Sora whispered. "_Can't believe that I decided to listen to that figure in the first place, well do I have any other choice. Might as well risk it. Still don't know what he meant by 'Even in the darkest of lies, the truth lays hidden. Gee, even with all that explaining didn't help any." _He thought.

Sora walked into a large opening, it was nice and quiet… to quiet.

Above Sora, Donald and Goofy were surrounded by heartless of all sorts.

"Gwarsh, are these the heartless guys?" Goofy asked Donald like if he knew all the answers.

"Gee, dark, black, not friendly what so ever, trying to kill us… yeah I believe these are the heartless. Well let's see how they like my magic!" Donald exclaimed and shot a magic blast at the heartless. Well it did destroy them but the magic blasted the two off of the balcony and right on top of Sora.

"Ow, I knew it! This was a trap!" Sora shouted.

"Trap? A-yuk." Goofy asked.

"Get off of him you big palooka!" Donald yelled after getting off of Sora, "Can't you see he has the 'key'!"

"Gwarsh, sorry." Goofy said getting off of Sora.

"Hey you guys don't look like heartless." Sora pointed out.

"Duh we don't." Donald said, "But they do."

Soras turn towards where Donald was pointing and saw a lot of heartless.

"Crap." He said. "I knew that this was a trap! Oh, why did I listened to that blanket wrapped person in the first place?!"

"Blanket wrapped person? A-yuk." Goofy asked.

"Yeah, Some small… around that duck's height, maybe a little bit taller then that, high sounding voice, has a blanket wrapped around himself, claims to be old, says weird stuff like dark lies and hidden truths, so if you see anyone like that… Don't trust him!" Sora said sternly.

"O…K?" Donald said looking at Sora kind funny, "But should we just destroy these heartless first, then talk things out?"

"The heartless… Oh right! The heartless!" Sora exclaimed.

And so Sora with the help of Donald and Goofy fought off the smaller heartless. They figured out their individual names and strategies thanks to that book. The small black ones are called Shadows, the slightly armored heartless are named Solders, and the frog-like ones are called Bugglehops.

"Ha! To easy!" Sora said.

"Don't be to sure, look!" Donald pointed up at a gigantic armored heartless that just appeared. It had floating arms and feet. The heartless then attacked them.

"Why do things appear like this?!" Sora whimpered.

"How should I know?" Donald sighed.

The gigantic armored heartless attacked with its floating arms. Sora, Donald and Goofy dodged the attack. It then walked up to them and sent its two arms at Sora and Donald while its floating feet stomped Goofy flat.

Jiminy popped out of Donald's hat cause of all the noise and looked around. Chaos was the only thing he could see. He turned his head to see Sora receiving a very heavy blow. As Sora flew towards a wall, Jiminy saw the small, thick book that Sora had use to find out about the smaller ones fly out of his pocket. Jiminy hopped to the book and grabbed it. He flipped the pages, he figured; that if this book had info about the smaller ones, it should have info about the bigger ones like the one attacking them. It took awhile before he found the heartless that was attacking them.

"That heartless is called Guard Armor! It says here that you have to destroy parts of its floating limbs then attack the body to destroy it!" The cricket cried out.

"Gwarsh! Thanks Jiminy!" Goofy said as he got off the ground and charged at the left foot of the Guard Armor.

"Your welcome Goo… Whaa!" Jiminy said till a foot nearly squashed him like a bug.

"I got to hide." Jiminy said looking around till he saw Sora's hood and jumped into there for safety.

Sora wasn't aware that a cricket was in his hood. He went and sung at the arm as hard as he could. After a bit of attacking a dodging he completely destroyed the arm that was bothering him.

"Ha! One arm down! Another arm, two feet and a body to go!" He exclaimed.

Donald shot the fire ball that was needed to destroy the other arm. "You mean a foot and a body to go! Look! Goofy just finished off a foot! Let's just destroy this thing."

Sora nodded and with Donald and Goofy destroyed the foot and the body. As it disappeared they saw a something heart shaped float away.

Sora turned to the other two and then exclaimed all triumphantly, "Ha! Can't believe that we defeated that thing! And thanks to our weapons, strength, and that book."

"How did you get that book?" Donald asked.

"From that blanket wrapped person that I told you about." Sora answered.

Donald stared at Sora. "I thought that person was not to be trusted."

"Well… um…" Sora stuttered.

Donald tapped his foot while giving a smug look seeing Sora looking foolish and stuttering trying to answer his question.

"Let's just forget about that and let's introduce each other." Jiminy said poking his head out Sora's hood. "Sorry about that but I need to hide. I would have been one that things foot!"

Sora looked down at the cricket and said, "Its ok!"

"I am Jiminy Cricket! And that's Donald Duck and Goofy. We were sent by their queen to look for our missing king and someone with a 'key'."

"Well I'm Sora and I'm looking for my friends Riku and Kairi. Have any of you seen them?" asked Sora.

"No not by anyone by those names, but you are the person with the 'key' that we are suppose to be with. Let's make a deal here. You come with us on our gummi ship and we'll take you too many worlds. You help us find our king and we'll help you find your friends. How about that Sora, do you agree?" Questioned Donald.

"You'll most likely find your friends if you go with us. A-yuk." Goofy said.

After some thought Sora looked at them and said. "Alright, I'll go with you. We'll work as a team, together, the four of us."

Jiminy looked up and said. "Well at least I'm not forgotten." Then said to himself "This is the start of a new story, which I'll record in my 'Jiminy memo'!"

What our now team of heroes don't know is that they are being watched by some dastardly villains.

"That little squirt took down that heartless! Who would have known!" yelled the fire haired Hades.

Another villain, Jafar rubbed his cobra headed staff. "Such is the power of the Keyblade. The child's power is not his own."

Ursula the octopus butt said to the others around her. "Why don't we turn him into a heartless and his friends to? That'll settle everything."

"That kid was just some town boy. And the brat's friends are the king's lackeys. Swoggle me eyes, they're all bilge rats by the look of them." Said the pirate, Captain Hook.

Burlap sack, Oogie Boogie, laughed at Hook, "You're no prize yourself!" and continued to laugh.

"Shut up Oogie Boogie!" Hook yelled.

"How can I take a guy like **you** seriously? Come off it, you say really stupid things like, "**Moogle** me eyes." Oogie said still laughing

"I said **SWOGGLE** me eyes! Not **MOOGLE**!" Hooked said angrily. "Besides, you look like a bag of potatoes."

"I'd rather look like a bag of potatoes then an exploded birdy!" Oogie taunted. He started to prance around Hook while laughing all the while, "Exploded birdy! Exploded birdy!"

"Why you…." Hook growled.

"Enough! The Keyblade has chosen him." The evil witch Maleficent told them staring with her glowing, yellow eyes. With her horned costume she almost looked like a beast.

Then all of them heard a calm sounding voice, "It's a good thing that Maleficent stop your arguing instead of me."

The villains all looked in the direction of the voice. They could see an elf lady with dark brown hair down to her hips, part of her bangs covered her right eye. Her left eye looked like one big pupil and under the eye were pale green markings. The clothes she wore where the colors green and purple with some gold trim.

"You know what happens when I am annoyed and angry." The elf lady said.

"Prapilia!" Maleficent said. "What a surprise. It seems like the Keyblade chose its master."

Prapilia looked at Maleficent. "I know. But I have an idea to stop him and his pathetic friends. That boy will either conquer the darkness or be swallowed by it. He'll be useful either way. We just have to make sure that the Damascan doesn't interfere."

"What can **that** thing do? Why do you find **it** a threat? All **it** is is a pimpsweek." Hades asked.

"Don't underestimate Damascans Hades." Prapila answered while glaring at the hologram of Sora and friends. She then stared at the villains and growled. "All of you better get going and do as you're told. Now!"

"Yes Prapilia." The villains responded.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy found Leon, Yuffie and Aerith and told them of what all had happen.

Sora then asked the three "Do you guys have any idea about who that little cloaked guy I told you about or what his business is?"

"No. Never saw or known about anyone like that." Yuffie answered.

"But he seems to know about the heartless if he gave you a book all about them." Leon admitted.

"Well enough chit-chat. We better get going to find the king and your friends." Said Donald.

"Better get ready for your trip then." Aerith told them.

And so Sora and friends ran around getting stuff for the journey ahead. The girls made sure they actually took the necessities of life, and Leon just showed Sora a few fighting tricks. It wasn't long before they waved good bye and our hero's went into the gummi ship and took of to the next world.


End file.
